The present invention relates generally to solar energy devices and more particularly to a solar energy device for melting accumulated ice on building roof eaves and providing a water run-off for the melted ice.
In most building structures having a pitched roof, the roof is generally provided with a roof eave overhang to provide for water run-off so that it will not engage or run down the sides of the building structure. In such building structures which are heated during the cold winter months in cold climates, the upper roof surface of the building structure which overlies the building per se is generally warmer than that part of the roof overhang at the eaves, since the eaves are exposed on all sides to the ambient atmosphere. This is particularly true with building structures wherein the building insulation is provided on the roof as opposed to having a fully ventilated attic.
Serious problems occur in the winter time with such building structures wherein after a snow fall, the heat from within the building structure melts the snow on the building roof and the water from the melted snow runs off of the pitched roof. As it runs over the colder roof eaves, a certain amount of the water run-off again freezes, and an ice buildup occurs on the roof eaves. The ice buildup accumulates over a period of time and eventually backs up under the roof shingles of the building structure and there melts and causes serious leaks within the building structure.
As the ice buildup over the eaves increases, it acts as a water dam and water accumulates on the roof behind it and there is no way for this trapped water to run off. It then freezes and as previously stated, it backs up under the roof shingles. In order to prevent this problem, it has been common practice to get up on the roof in such situations and chop water run-off channels in the ice buildup over the roof eaves with a hand axe in order to permit this trapped water to continually run off. This procedure, of course, must be repeated, as ice buildup eventually plugs the hand cut channels. It is a principal object of the present invention to eliminate this problem and the need of having to chop water drain channels through the ice buildup.